That Teddy Bear
by Amytis-Chan
Summary: Let’s see how Eriol gets jealous with a…… teddy bear?


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Summary: Let's see how Eriol gets jealous with a…… teddy bear?

Elo everyone! I hope you'll like this one. I'm uninspired these past few weeks so I hope this will turn out well. ,

I would like to thank those who reviewed my last story, My Dinner Date. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I also want to thank XXlady-avengerXX for correcting my grammatical errors. Hihihihi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That Teddy Bear

Knock… knock…

Tomoyo opened their front door and saw his boyfriend. "Konnichiwa Eriol-kun!" she said hugging him. "Good afternoon Tomoyo. Ready to go shopping?" Eriol asked. "Wait!" Tomoyo said and she came back carrying her teddy bear.

"Tomoyo, do you have to bring that gigantic teddy bear with you every time? I mean we're having a day together, me and you. Not me, you and that teddy bear." Eriol said in a calm voice while looking at her girlfriend.

"Don't be so mean to Teddy-chan. He's a great companion and he's huggable." Tomoyo said as she cuddling her big teddy bear.

"You named him?" asked Eriol.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" she asked trying not to smile and laugh. _It seems like he's getting jealous with Teddy-chan. Teehee._

"Tomoyo, look-" he was cut off by Tomoyo.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. "I forgot to put on his cap. Wait, hold Teddy-chan for me. I'll just get his cap." She said running. Eriol just sigh while trying to hold the gigantic teddy bear.

"What?" he asked looking at the teddy bear. He gave this bear to Tomoyo as a present for her birthday. He knows that this bear is very precious to her but does she need to bring this along every time their going out?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They stroll in the mall and doing some Christmas shopping. Tonight will be Christmas Eve and the mall is so crowded. Tomoyo insist on bringing Teddy-chan with them inside the mall. Of course Eriol wants her girlfriend to be happy so he let her bring the gigantic teddy bear.

"Eriol-kun look is that dress looks good for Nakuru-chan?" she asked pointing at the dress displayed outside the store. "Of course, Nakuru will love it." He said trying to hold all the shopping bags. "Alright I'll buy that one! Hold Teddy-chan for me." She said giving him her teddy bear.

All the people passing by looked at him. He blushed. _This is so embarrassing… _he thought.

Tomoyo went back to him and she giggled at the sight. _He looks cute. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Eriol-kun, I'm hungry let's eat." She said dragging Eriol with her. They eat their lunch at the restaurant near by. Teddy-chan is beside Tomoyo. "Teddy-chan is so cute, isn't he?" teased Tomoyo. _This is gonna be fun! _ Tomoyo giggled.

"Tomoyo, do you want to watch a movie?" Eriol asked after eating. "Sure my dear." She said getting up from her seat. Of course she will not forget her gigantic teddy bear. "Let's go watch that new movie Sakura-chan is talking about. She said that it's so romantic." "Okay then." And they went to watch the movie. All through out those two hours Tomoyo was cuddling Teddy-chan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they finished watching, they went home immediately. Tomoyo was so busy wrapping all the things she bought.

"Okay and this is for Sakura-chan. Uhmmm…. Eriol-kun?" she asked. "Yes what is it?" Eriol said. "Can you get some tape in my room? It's in my drawer." She said smiling.

Eriol went up to her room and found Teddy-chan sitting over her bed. He got an idea.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tomoyo, I can't find the tape you're looking for." Eriol said when he came back. "What do you mean? It's not there?" she said getting up. "Yes." He said following her to her room. Once she opened her door. She squealed.

She found her Teddy-chan sitting over her bed holding flowers and chocolates in its hands. She looked at Eriol-kun. "What? Look at that bear. Now he's giving you gifts too!" he said

"You did this Eriol-kun?" she said walking to her bed and taking the flowers. "Did what?" he asked innocently. Tomoyo smiled and run up to his arms hugging him.

"I love you Eriol-kun! Merry Christmas!" she said. "I love you too." He replied kissing her.

The End

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I think this is short. Oh well, I do hope you like it. This is a advance Christmas fic for you! Pls. don't forget to review!


End file.
